five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Holly the Fox
This is the 1.0 version of Holly. If you want to see the 2.0 version of her, click here. Were you looking for Toy Holly, or perhaps Golden Holly? Character Bio Holly is a fan fictional character in the Five Nights At Freddy's game. She's a red fox with black ears and paws. Her eyes are blue when she's not evil and dark red when she is. Holly got replaced by Holly 2.0 in the year 2030. After getting replaced, Holly got disrepaired. She has lost her right eye, and her left ear. She also has a rip from her dress, oil leaking from her left eye, and a damaged left arm. Her personality changed drastically, from being friendly and kind to being suicidal and having a worry that everybody she has known will betray her. She gained this trait from being bullied by some of the adults and some animatronics. Appearance Holly is a fox that has the color orange for her main color. She has a magenta dress with purple and pink belts. She has a hair style which covers one of her eyes. The fur that covers that eye has various shades of orange. Her evil side's color palette is darker. Social Life Like most of the animatronics, Holly has a 9 year old kid named Amy stuffed into her costume. Unlike the others however, Amy (the kid) is still alive. Holly is friendly with people, but when it comes to adults, she just stares for some reason. Personality Holly is nice to everyone, though regarded as an outcast due to being peaceful and NOT killing the guard. (Good) Holly acts sarcastic and usuall doesn't kil, but when she is angered severely, she does. (evil) Special Relationships Mr. Handy Holly usually tries to avoid him, as she is one of his enemies. Evanna Valentine Evanna has a strong love for Holly because Holly loves children. Evans hates the fact that everyone tries to kill or hurt Holly. Golden Holly Golden Holly tries to most likely kill her regular counterpart regularly, so Holly has to run, hide, or fight when she is near her. Abigail the Rabbit Abigail has gotten time to know Holly more; she doesn't hide from her unless if she's turning evil. Lindsay Kingsland Holly is friends with her, along with Meredith. Meredith She is also one of Holly's friends. Icy the Eagle They're enemies, because they have mirroring personalities. Icy tries to kill Holly a lot, but Holly just seems to elude her attempts. Ebony The Fox You might think they might be bitter enemies to the end, but strangely, this is not the case. They are actually good friends, though they might sometimes fall apart when either one disagrees on something or when they say something wrong. Rose Evargarde Rose appreciated Holly's good mood. When Holly became damaged, Rose tried to help her in a similar way to Amy. The two used to be friends, but now only rarely exchange words. Golden Toy Foxy They are allies, as they are co-hosts of the worlds best show: Hidden Camera. Kashikoi the fox They are good friends, and Holly stops Kashikoi from killing KoKo every time Kashikoi tries. Springfield Springfield is good friends with Holly, and can withstand her Evil form, usually talking to her and turning her back into her good form. Games * Five Nights at Freddy's: New * Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy's Revenge * Five Nights at Freddy's: Mastering the Animatronics * Five Nights At Freddy's: Reactivation * Government Operation * Mechanic Simulator 2015 (patient) * Five Nights at Freddy's: Operation Rescue * Left For Five Nights * Bots V.S Guards * AN UPCOMING GAME >:3 Jumpscare Good Side None, as she can't kill anyone when she's good. Evil Side Her evil side's jumpscare is jumping at you then the screen goes black with a claw mark slicing. Static then happens. Quotes "I hate Night Guard... I'll kill Night Guard!" -Holly when evil (NOTE: THAT QUOTE WAS MEANT AS A JOKE, DON'T TAKE THAT SERIOUSLY) (Use of the username template, no specifics directed to.) "Hey kids, I'm Holly the Fox!" -Holly introducing herself "Golden Holly! What the heck are you doing here?!" -When Holly is in close proximity of Golden Holly "Abigail- Why are you so shy?" -Holly when in close proximity with Abigail the Rabbit Trivia * Holly is the first animatronic who dons full body clothing. * It is currently unknown why her color changes when she turns from good to evil. * Her eyes change color when she's in a mood e.g.: orange when happy. * She was originally going to have a mask to resemble the Puppet's face. This was removed, although this mask is used on Stella the Coyote. * Holly has parents, one of them being Serena the Owl, the other being Rudy the Fox. * Amy (the kid) got removed from Holly's suit in the year 2029. * Despite her AI age to be programmed 10, and being a child, she is NOT easy to deceive. If you managed to deceive her, you are a pretty darn smart person. * Holly sometimes wears either a cat hat, or a heart necklace. For some odd reason, if she wears either one, it activates some hidden aspects of her personality. ** When she wears the cat hat, she seems shy, but still retains her personality mostly. ** When she wears the necklace, she seems to be friendly. Her evil side CANNOT activate with normal means unless if something made her furious or activates her need to protect either herself or anyone else. (e.g. seeing other animatronics getting harmed, or almost getting captured or killed) * Holly was formerly deceased. ** Her cause of death was that she was thrown toward Mina and she ducked, but Holly collided with the wall, causing her to shatter. *** However, she was revived by the Robot Kingdom. * Holly is currently under protection by the Cutting Crew. ** This is because she is a "dangerous criminal" to TAN (The Annihilation * Holly died 2 times (I think?) ** Her most recent death was caused by the TAN, to be exact, Icy. The cause of death was decapitation by guillotine. Gallery Darkness.png|Holly's evil side Darkness. (Don't make fun of this picture because I'm not good at drawing!!!) Amy.jpg|The kid who was stuffed in Holly's suit, Amy (drawn by DF-Fan!!!) Holly The Fox in love (i tried!).JPG|me trying to draw holly the fox (im bad at drawing ok?!)|link=http://five-nights-at-freddys-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles Withered Holly.jpg|Holly in the year 2030 (note that Amy got removed from Holly's suit) Holly crying.png|''my real pic of holly crying'' Rei X Holly.jpg|Rei the Raven with Holly. Wanted.jpg|Holly in the "Wanted" poster made by TAN. ImprovedHolly.jpg|Holly in a different artstyle. Random poll Is this character great, or needs improvement? Great Needs improvement Both Neither Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Games Category:Foxstar241's Timeline